


Call to Arms

by krispykreeper



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Gen Work, Not Beta Read, Rated T for TommyInnit, orginsmp, technology inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: The kids get superpowers, you can pretty much guess what'll happen next.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157408
Comments: 28
Kudos: 260





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So Eight Friends walk into a University Showcase-
> 
> -
> 
> BUCKLE UP KIDDOS WE R IN FOR A LONG(ISH) RIDE AMEN

TommyInnit has a good feeling about today. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and his family is there to support him when he does his presentation at Techno’s university. Today will be fucking fantastic!

Wilbur sticks his head to peer through the stairwell from down below, “Tommy, are you up?” 

A blond mop of hair tumbles down the stairs in a frenzy, knocking and almost slipping down in the process, “Yeah, I’m here!”

The brunette swoops his younger brother in a hug, “Good. By the way, you’re going to do fantastic at the showcase today!”

“Hey! Put me down!” Tommy says, clawing and squirming in the older man’s arms before succumbing to his fate and letting out a loud sigh, “Yeah, yeah I know I will,”

A deep and low voice interrupts the two, “Put the kid down, Wilbur. You’re literally torturing him.”

Technoblade was wearing a dark grey hoodie with nothing but the text “bitch.” on it. Yup, nothing but that. He was sporting a usual set of eye bags, sweatpants and a finished cup of coffee. Typical.

Wilbur set Tommy back on his feet before looking at his older brother up and down with a scrutinizing gaze, “Really. Our brother is about to do the most nerve-wracking presentation of his life and you’re wearing that? Really?”

“Hey, I’m the smart twin, not the fashionable one,” Techno claims as he puts his empty cup of coffee on the counter beside him and raises his hands in a mock surrender, “Besides, the showcase isn’t that nerve-wracking as you make it out to be, Tommy will be just fine.”

Wilbur rolls his eyes, “That’s a load of horse shit, Blade. You and I both know how well you did on this showcase when you did it five years back.”

The trio starts walking towards the exit, where Phil is waiting for them in their van, “That is an exception, Wilbur and you know it.”

“You literally pissed your fucking pants, how is that an exception?”

A subtle blush dusts itself across the older twin’s cheeks as he recalls that god awful memory of his. It felt like just yesterday when a fourteen year old, gifted kid, brown-haired, lanky-limbed Technoblade stood himself in front of an audience and pissed his pants during his presentation. He had to continue his presentation with the knowledge that he was marinating in his own piss. Luckily, the administration didn’t notice, but nevertheless it’s still really fucking embarrassing for him.

Techno rolls his eyes, stepping through the door leading outside, “Next topic, Wilby. I’m not talking about fourteen year old Technoblade anymore.”

“Technoblade’s a little pissbaby!” Tommy exclaims, draping his arms around his brother before Techno shoves them off.

Wilbur chuckles, locking the door to their house before coming to save both of his brothers (save Techno by stopping Tommy’s teasing and save Tommy by making sure the young boy doesn’t invoke the wrath of “The Blood God”), “Come on you two, let’s go, Phil’s waiting for us.”

The brunette opens the door to the large van, letting his two siblings in before him. You could say it’s a gesture made with consideration and love, but it’s really just to make sure Tommy gets the middle seat, no one likes the middle seat.

“You three finally lugged your asses out of bed on time?” Phil says in lieu of a greeting, “I was just about to drive to the showcase and do Tommy’s presentation myself!”

“You know, Phil. A ‘Good morning, champ! You will do great today!’ would’ve been nice,” Tommy says in response as he straps in with his seatbelt.

Phil laughs as he turns the keys to start the van, “Then good morning, you three.”

The van pulls into the university’s parking lot and the four family members file out. Techno, Phil and Wilbur wrapping up a conversation they made during the twenty minute trip there. Excited people were scattered around the entire place, chatting animatedly about the showcase.

Tommy took a large sigh at the sight of the daunting university, anticipation building in the bottom of his stomach and vibrating throughout his veins. Holy shit, this was making him more anxious than he originally prepared for.

Suddenly, a hand lands on his shoulder, Techno’s.

A genuine smile crosses his face, “Tommy, stop panicking, you'll do fine. I mean it, kid. You’ll go far with this.”

Techno’s smile is infectious as Tommy nerve-wracking thoughts almost dissipated entirely and the young boy started sporting a soft smile of his own, “Thanks, Blade.”

“No problem, Toms. Also, heads up, I spot Tubbo, Ranboo, Niki and Jack heading over here.”

Techno was right about this because a flash of brown and green bowls Tommy over as he’s wrapped in a hug from one of his best friends ever, “Tubbo! You made it!”

The brunette lets his friend go, grinning at the sight of Tommy, “Of course I did, Tommy! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

A hand ruffles Tommy’s blond hair, “We’re here, too,” Niki says.

Jack smiles at his friend, “Yeah, we all came to support you, Tommy!”

With the support of his friends, Tommy felt a newfound feeling of exhilaration in him. He felt like he could take on the world, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

The friend group of eight marches up to the doors and enters the building. Inside were multiple rooms filled to the brim with innovative tech. Everything from teleportation devices and tech-gloves to AIs and improved medical devices. But above everything else, the crown jewel was the core reactor powering everything inside the structure on the stage. It was fantastic.

Tommy and Phil check in and take a brochure, one of the panels being the order of presenters in the showcase. Tommy’s name was jotted down beside the number ‘69’.

_Nice._

The blond’s friends busy themselves with trying out the tech presented for them. Niki and Jack splitting off to see the medicinal section, Techno and Ranboo checking out the VR and AR stuff, Tubbo sticking with Tommy to goof off and do whatever they want to do before Tommy has to go up and Phil and Wilbur seeing if there’s any food or Pokestops nearby as they aren’t as involved in the technology business. Yes, both Wilbur and Phil started playing Pokemon Go. Yes, they can’t put it down if their lives depended on it.

Everyone meets up just as Tommy is about to go onto the stage. They offer support and love, it powers Tommy to do his best when he is up there. But just before Tommy turn comes around, Ranboo snaps a picture of the friend group, for the memories, he insists.

“Everybody say ‘Cheese’!”

“Cheese!”

“You’ll crush it, Tommy!”

“Good luck!”

“Don’t mess it up.”

Tommy takes a deep breath and steps onto the stage. Immediately, the spotlight flashes onto him and the palms gripping the microphone in front of him get clammy.

“Hello, I’m TommyInnit and-”

He gets interrupted.

The ground is shaking.

The ground is _shaking_.

Where is it coming from?

“The reactor’s about to blow! Everyone move!”

Oh _shit_.

A body tackles him to the ground, covering his frame with their own. Tommy looks up to see who’s on top of him and catches a strand of pink dyed hair with his eyes, Technoblade.

Techno hugs his brother tighter in fear and searing pain. His body was burning from the blast but he _had_ to keep Tommy safe, no matter what. No matter what situation he’s in he must keep Tommy safe.

Tommy’s eyes water as the smoke drapes a thick blanket inside of the building, opting to curl into himself as much as he can and attempt to tune out the screams and panicked noises coming from around him. The smoke gets too much and both he and Techno pass out, surrounded by flames and hugging one another in the smoke.

TommyInnit had a good feeling about today. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and his family was there to support him when he did his presentation at Techno’s university. Today would’ve been fucking fantastic.

Key word being ‘would’ve’.


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IM GOING W THIS IM WINGING IT BUT YE I HOPE U ENJOY BYE

All the shifting lights around Tommy are confusing as hell. It was disorientating, he felt as if he was in a blurry haze. He distinctly recalls flashes of red and blue, a microphone and an explosion.

Wait an explosion?

Oh right.

He and his friends got caught up in a fucking explosion at the expo. God that’s so unfortunate, and very outlandish Tommy must admit. He distantly wondered what headline would have crossed the news. ‘University Fucking Explodes!’ was his favourite made up headline of his. 

Tommy tried to test his eyes, cracking them open just a bit but then immediately regretting it once the bright light hit them. He made a noise of discomfort at this and tilted his head to the side.

That’s when a handful of panicked voices started swarming him.

“He’s awake!”

“Dim down the lights!”

“Tommy, open your eyes, please,”

His eyelids pulled away to see blurry figures of his family. They focus and he can see them clearly, their worried expressions and happy smiles, a cast was wrapped around his right wrist, ah, that must’ve been from the blast.

Phil tugged his younger brother into a forceful hug, grounding the blond until Tommy could get a feel for his surroundings. Once he did, he pulled away and asked with confusion, “What happened?”

Jack crossed his arms with uncertainty, he had a cast wrapped around his left arm, he must’ve broken it from the explosion, “It’s self explanatory, five days ago, the reactor blew and we were the closest ones to it. There was a fire in the university after it erupted and we all passed out from the smoke. The paramedics found our bodies and we’ve been here, waking up one by one, ever since.”

Tommy frowned at this and took a headcount of the group in front of him. Jack, Niki, Phil, Ranboo, Tubbo and Wilbur, “Where’s Techno?”

Ranboo fiddled with his hands, sighing, “He protected you with his body, making him the closest to the blow. A bar of metal hit his head while he was passed out, he’s been concussed for the last five days. He hasn’t woken up yet.”

“Can you take me to him? You have to take me to him!” Tommy said in a frenzy, wanting to see his older brother this instant.

Wilbur did a calming motion with his hands, urging his brother to tone it down a bit, “Calm down, Toms. You can’t see him yet, the doctors need to take an assessment, after that we can bring you to his room.”

Tommy makes a face, he would rather he see Techno right now, as in this moment here, as in ASAP. But he’s also rather not get restrained by ten medical professionals and his friends, so he’ll go for Wilbur’s option.

Tubbo and Ranboo head over to retrieve a doctor while Niki and Wilbur strike up a conversation with Tommy. Not going to lie, it was quite hard trying to have a casual talk when they went through one of the most traumatizing experiences of their lives. By trauma I mean heaping amounts of trauma because holy shit any of them could’ve died from the blast. It was a jarring experience to say the least.

Wilbur had a medium-sized gash in his arm from when a piece of metal caught onto his arm and ripped his clothing and a cut in his limb. Niki, on the other hand, had her legs crushed due to an overhead walkway falling onto them, she was being wheeled around by Jack and Wilbur in her wheelchair.

Ranboo and Tubbo came back with a flock of doctors, medical equipment and a shit ton of apple juice boxes, to which Ranboo insisted, “What? It’s a coping mechanism, guys.”

He passed the juice boxes to everyone while the doctors checked up on Tommy. Apparently Tommy got some bruising and a small fracture in his wrist, nothing major though. That was slightly worrying because he was in a goddamn explosion and came out nearly unscathed (that’s if you’re not counting the mental trauma, that is).

Tommy took a big slurp out of his apple juice and finished it. He was walking through the hallway with his family to visit his brother. He was anxious, playing and crushing the juice box in his hands over and over again.

They reached room number six-hundred fifty seven, Techno’s room. and Tommy took a gulp of air, fearing what he’ll meet on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open and gazed inside.

There Techno was, with closed eyes and a steady heartbeat. He looked so empty and lifeless in the hospital bed and it absolutely shattered Tommy’s fragile heart. He made his way to the bedside and gently held his brother’s hand, rubbing soft circles on the back of it.

Tommy felt tears brim his eyes because fuck it was all his fault wasn’t it? If Techno just stayed where he was and didn’t choose to protect Tommy he wouldn’t be in a goddamn coma.

Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s other hand and with eyes filled with concern he said, “Are you alright?”

Tommy crumbled at this and choked on a sob, this was enough for everyone to bolt to his side and wrap him up in a tight hug. They let him cry his heart out until he could no longer shed tears.

The seven of them stayed like that for hours, just wanting to be near each other. Which is understandable, they don’t want to be alone in an empty hospital. Jack and Ranboo collected some pillows and spare blankets for the seven of them to have an impromptu sleepover on the floor of Techno’s room.

In the comfort of his friends, he let his thoughts of anger and fear dissipate for a while. He deserved to relax after such an abnormal day. They talked about a bunch of things, all of them waiting for their friend to wake up. Jack and Tubbo talked about what they’ll do when they get out, Niki and Phil debated with each other on the best type of ice cream, Ranboo and Wilbur chatted quietly among themselves while they braided Techno’s hair and Tommy floated between every conversation.

At the end of the night, Tommy felt tired beyond belief. But being swaddled in blankets and the warmth of his friends was enough to lull Tommy’s rampant thoughts to bed. He smiled contentedly, closing his eyes to finally go to sleep after a fairly eventful day.

He felt safe with his family at his side.


	3. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil sprouts fucking wings, but that's just a scratch of the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter update lol, schoolwork is kicking my FUCKING ASS GODDAMN

Two thumps and a loud ‘CRASH!’ comes from Phil’s room. Tommy and Wilbur bolt to their brother’s room to find Phil underneath dozens of blankets, seemingly hiding something.

Niki, Ranboo, Tubbo, Jack, Tommy, Wilbur and Phil all got discharged from the hospital two days after Tommy woke up. It’s been a week since the showcase.

It’s been a week since Techno fell under a coma.

Since then, the SBI household has been… duller to say the least. Techno’s family are playing the waiting game for him to wake up, and they all despise it. Everyone’s been far too anxious for their own good, grieving and trying to pull themselves back up.

Wilbur frowns and raises a questioning brow at the frazzled sight of his older brother, “Phil, what are you hiding?”

The brother in question tugs the blanket higher, covering his face and leaving only a mop of messy, bed-headed, blond hair in sight, “Nothing! I’m hiding nothing, you’re the one hiding something!”

“Come on, Phil,” Tommy says with crossed arms, “We know something’s been bothering you lately, tell us,”

“Okay,” Phil sighed, letting down the quilt to show his face, “Just, promise not to freak out, okay?”

The two brothers nod in response. 

“Alright,” Phil says with uncertainty as he unwraps himself from his blanket cocoon.

The sight that followed was _nothing_ like what Wilbur and Tommy were expecting, because there was a set of white, feathery wings protruding from their brother’s back. Tommy and Wilbur stood there in shock for a solid minute.

Tommy’s eyes bulged out of his head as he gawked at his brother in surprise, “What the actual fuck? What happened to you? Why do you have fucking wings? What the hell?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Phil said, stretching his wings out and closing them back in, “I started growing them a few days ago, they were just bumps then. I wake up today and here they are.”

“So do you think you can, you know, fly with them?” Wilbur says, sauntering over to Phil so he could poke at the feathered wings, seemingly in less of a shock compared to his brother.

Phil shook his head, “I’m not exactly sure, I mean, it’s not like we can test them out in the house,”

“Where do you think you got them from?” Tommy asked, plopping down in front of Phil on his bed.

Phil sighed, his wings dropping down, “That’s just it, I don’t know where they came from.”

“Then we’ll start researching, something’s obviously going on. We have to get to the bottom of it,” Wilbur says, urging his brothers to follow him as he walks into Techno’s room, “I’m pretty sure Techno had a spare conspiracy board hidden around here somewhere…” 

He felt around his twin’s room and made his way up to a tall dresser, “Aha! Found it!” Wilbur pulled down an empty cork board and dusted it off before hanging it on Techno’s wall, “We’ll use this for brainstorming until we find a concrete solution to this,”

Tommy and Phil make a gesture of acknowledgement before the three get to work. They work for hours, scribbling on multi-coloured sticky notes and stringing theories together. The only thing the three knew was that for a _fact_ , whatever was happening to Phil had to be traced back to the university expo.

Suddenly, the doorbell to their house rang and the trio looked at each other in worry, “Did you invite anyone here?” Phil asked.

“Uh, not that I recall, Tommy, hide Phil. Just in case,” Wilbur replied, walking towards the entrance of their house. He latched onto the handle and opened the door, it opened to reveal Niki, Jack, Tubbo and one significantly taller Ranboo.

The brunette tilted his head with hesitation and panic, “Why are you here? What’s going on?”

Jack gestured to Ranboo. He was bundled in a winter jacket despite it being the middle of spring and he was wearing a set of sunglasses and a mask to cover his face. 

Ranboo pulled his mask down and unveiled his face. His facial features had shifted, his mouth was wider, in the shape similar to the mouth of a Jack-o-Lantern. Heterochromatic eyes looked back at Wilbur, a sclera coloured red and green in separate eyes. Ranboo’s pupils were in the shapes of slits and elf-like ears sprouted from where normal ones would be.

“Something’s happening to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo third chapter done and dusted
> 
> Next chapter: The gang tries to track down what's happening to them.


	4. Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang splits up to figure out whats happening to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: sorry for missing the update yesterday, MY ASS IS BEING RLLY FUCKING KICKED BY TESTS RN FUCK
> 
> edit: update schedule has changed from daily to every two/other day, i want to put on non-shitty chapters for this fic PLS

“Something’s happening to us.”

Wilbur’s eyes widen at this as he gestures to his friends for them to come inside, “Holy shit, okay come in. Don’t let anyone see you.”

All four friends step inside the cramped house and squeeze together. Ranboo looked like he was having a positively _great_ time as his height was too much for the roof. He had to hunch over slightly if he wanted to prevent having his head hit by the ceiling fan.

“Tommy? Phil?” Wilbur calls out after taking one last glance at the four in front of him, “You might want to come down for this,”

Phil leads his brother down the stairs, attempting to keep his wings tight to his body to try and not knock any pots and break them, “Why are they here?” he asks as he finally makes his way down, noticing the four figures in his doorway.

“Ranboo grew and extra two feet and sprouted fucking elf ears,” Wilbur replies, bringing Ranboo up to the front to show Tommy and Phil what happened, “Also, Phil grew wings,”

“This is starting to get really fucking weird,” Tommy says, his face twisting in confusion as he rests his arms on the stair railing.

“Tell me about it,” Tubbo sighs, “Yesterday, Jack set his fucking hand on fire,”

This was true, yesterday, Jack was just baking in the kitchen before his hand suddenly erupted into flames and he dropped the cake he was baking out in shock. Niki and Tubbo heard this and panicked at the sight before Niki grabbed a nearby bucket, filled it with water, and dumped it onto Jack’s hand.

“So in total, we have three weird mutations between us,” Phil notes, scratching his head.

Tommy walks to Techno’s room and grabs the cork board before bringing it back down and resting it against a nearby storage unit, “We’ve been trying to figure out what happened to you for the past few hours,”

“All we have is that somehow, it traces back to the university expo,” Wilbur adds.

Tubbo creases his eyebrows with worry, “What are we even going to do now? All of these _abilities_ are new and bound to be causing trouble,”

“But did you see how fast we all recovered?” Ranboo states, “That, for a fact, was not natural in the slightest,”

“Agreed,” Jack nods, “I mean, look at Niki, she had her legs crushed by something the size of a fucking boulder and she’s almost fully healed in a week,”

Niki kicks her legs up and down in her wheelchair, “Yeah, I barely feel any of the pain,”

“We need a gameplan, we don’t know what Ranboo, Phil or Jack’s powers are or how they actually work,” Wilbur proclaims, crossing his arms and pinning the cork board down with an intense gaze.

“We should start at the university, we could find clues there,” Niki suggests, “Or just anything there that can help us. It’s also been a week since the blast, the police have probably finished investigating,”

“Tubbo and I can search the uni,” Tommy volunteers, pulling the brunette close to his side, “We’ll be in and out in around two to three hours,”

“Alright then,” Phil acknowledges, “Stay safe, you two. Make sure to update us if anything happens,”

“You got it!” Tubbo says with a mock-salute.

Once Tubbo and Tommy slam the door behind them, signalling their exit, the rest of the group gets to work.

Jack frowns, “What happens if I, you know, combust into flames again?” 

“Let’s just pray you don’t start a house fire in here,” Wilbur says, “But in the meanwhile, we’ll keep a bucket of water near, just in case,”

Tommy and Tubbo walk towards their former university. They made their way there and the university was about what you’d expect it to look like. The place was blown to bits, chunks of familiar pieces of building were scattered everywhere. It was haunting.

Quietly trekking, the duo found themselves near the blown reactor. It was still standing tall, but it was on a tilt, only held up by cords and strings. Tommy dropped down to inspect a semi-crushed control pad, “Apparently, there’s a significant rise of radiation coming from here,”

Tubbo kneels down to look at the pad, “Do you think it has something to do with the mutations?”

“I know it has something to do with them,” Tommy says, pocketing the device in his backpack, “We should meet up with the others, see what they’ve came up with.”

Suddenly the reactor started creaking, the cords holding it up started snapping. And it was on its way down. 

Tubbo widens his eyes, “Oh fuck,”


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm its kind of obvious im burning out from this au, im sorry but this last chapter will most likely be the end. its not long, its short and leaves a ton of questions that i might come back to answer later. im just kind of done w this im sorry, o7

Tommy looked up only to see the reactor about to crash onto him and most likely crush his ribcage. He distantly wondered whether or not if, due to his ‘super healing’, he’d make it out alive. The blond barely had time to register his impending doom before a blur of green and brown bowled him over to shield his body from a reactor for the second time in his life.

Tubbo shut his eyes tightly, expecting a crushed skull and flattened body-

-but nothing ever came.

He opened his eyes to a rocky shield levitating in front of him and Tommy. Tubbo started moving his arms in an attempt to move the shield and in turn, move the two friends out of that situation. It took a few minutes before he and Tommy slinked towards the side of the shield and out towards the exit.

“Holy shit,” Tommy exclaimed once they rolled out.

Tubbo nodded, “Yeah.”

Shaking, they head back to their house. They open the door to their friends, but one new addition is in the living room, “Who’s the guy in the suit?” Tommy asks.

“The name’s Schlatt,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five chapters and boom ive burned out :,) ty for all my readers who've been w me ily /p say ur goodbyes to this au, but dw i have a bunch of big ideas for other things.

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GOOOO SEE U MFS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
